


The Hallow Bed

by xX_Wairwolf44_Xx



Series: Songs and silence [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Echo Flowers (Undertale), How Do I Tag, I'll probably rewrite this later, Me being cryptic, Mystery, Reader is a Sans, This is very vague, reader is sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx/pseuds/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx
Summary: (This is basically a prolog)What if one night you went to sleep and woke up somewhere else.Once you had closed your eyes, everything became silent. Not the sound of the mini tornado in the corner of your room, nor the TV your brother had been waching downstairs only moments before.Even your oun thoughts seemed....quiet.Slowly you opened your eye's.
Series: Songs and silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669510
Kudos: 6





	The Hallow Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first of many stories I hope to post hear on Ao3.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ;3

What if one night you went to sleep and woke up somewhere else.

Once you had closed your eyes, everything became silent. Not the sound of the mini tornado in the corner of your room, nor the TV your brother had been waching downstairs only moments before. 

Even your oun thoughts seemed....quiet.

Slowly you opened your eye's.

You were standing in what seemed like an infinite meadow of echo flowers. Little blue particles of magic flouted up from the ground and into the black sky above.

You would have considered it a beautiful sight, if not for the defining silence...of the echo flowers.

You see, echo flowers repeat what is said to them, be it from an animal, monster, or human. In all of your life you have never heard a an echo flowers silence, and yet the hundreds upon thousands of them right in front of you, were mind numbingly so.

Movement to your right caches your attention. 

Flutering gracefully among the flowers, was a blue butterfly. It was definitely no normal bug. In glowed a brilliant pure blue and gave of a rather strong magic signature. From what you could tell, the butterfly was made of concentrated magic similar if not the same to the magic particles in the air.

The butterfly flew close and landed on your nasal cavity. No doubt you went cross eyed while staring at the little creature. It seemed to be waching you. Somehow you knew it was not curiosity that had cot the small bugs attention. It almost seemed to know why you were hear.

The butterfly, finally dismounting from its perch, flutered over your shoulder. You terned. Following its movement with your eye lights, only for them to lock into place with another's gaze.

The other was far enuff away that you couldn't make him out in detail, but from what you could see he was only slightly taller then you and he was a skeleton monster. The only thing that was perfect clear, even at this distance, were his eye lights.

You would never say you can remember the color, because that would be a lie. You can't. Only the feeling of that gaze looked with yours is clear. A feeling of...knowing....of truth...

That thair is nothing you can hide from this person

And

At the same time......thair is nothing that will be shaired either. Like a book so old and worn that all of history could be written inside, yet the lock remains firm. The pages forever closed off from those prying eyes who would give enything and everything to know its secrets.

His gaze went from you to the little butterfly now resting on his finger. Using his other hand he gently coresed its wings. The bug shuttering in approval.

Taking his hand away he raised it to you, palm flat an fingers straight. You tensed and took a step back. He never looked at you, before it all went black.

You didn't haft to open your sockets to know you were awake...because now...

The silence...

...was gone.


End file.
